


Nessun coro

by itsthesamesky



Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [1]
Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesamesky/pseuds/itsthesamesky
Summary: «Ma che è sti cosi?» disse senza poter frenare lo stupore nella voce.«Quali cosi?»«Gli occhiali, Mimì! Che è sta novità?»
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Nessun coro

**Author's Note:**

> Anno del signore 2012. La serie va in onda. Io rido, shippo, scrivo bozze in segreto. Da lì a poco avrei smesso di scrivere in generale.  
> Fast forward al 2020. La serie va di nuovo in onda. Io rido, shippo, ricomincio a scrivere.  
> I'M BACK.
> 
> Ammetto che gli occhiali di Alessio Vassallo mi hanno turbato e ho dovuto fare qualcosa al riguardo.  
> Camilleri, perdonami, se puoi.

**Nessun coro**

_And there will be no grand choir to sing_

_No chorus will come in_

_No ballad will be written_

_This will be entirely forgotten_

_(Florence + The Machine)_

«Catarella, è arrivato il dottor Augello?»

«Certo, dottore! Il dottor Augello trovasi nel suo ufficio!»

«Meno male.» ironizzò Salvo, dirigendosi verso l’ufficio del collega.

«No, dottore!» urlò Catarella «Non lì! Nell’ufficio suo, di vossìa!»

Salvo si fermò e si voltò accigliato.

«Nell’ufficio mio?»

«Sì, dottore, suo di lei!» insisté Catarella indicandolo mortificato «Io ce lo dissi ca vossìa nun era ancora arrivato, ma lui ci trasì lo stesso!»

«Hai fatto bene, Catarella! Adesso ci penso io.» sentenziò il commissario e in un paio di grandi falcate era davanti alla porta del suo, il _suo!_ , ufficio. La aprì di scatto.

«Mimì, ma quanti voti te le diri ca dentro l’ufficio mio-»

«E lo so, Salvo, hai ragione, ma non trovavo dei documenti e sapevo che li tenevi tu qua da qualche parte. Che dovevo fare? Passiàre per il commissariato fino a che non venivi?»

Salvo non disse nulla, non perché il suo vice avesse ragione. Non l’aveva mai per principio. Si limitò ad osservare attentamente il quadro davanti a lui. Mimì aveva riempito la scrivania di carte - a Salvo si piegò lo stomaco dal fastidio – lui aveva l’aria di uno che avrebbe preferito finire sotto un tir piuttosto che leggere un’altra carta bollata, le maniche della camicia già tirate su, la cravatta allentata, ma non tolta, perché lo stile è importante. Quello che stonava dalla normalità dello stato di Mimì erano gli occhi confusi accerchiati da degli occhiali da vista, che Salvo non gli aveva mai visto. Cacciò fuori una mezza risata, mentre Mimì lo guardava ancora più confuso.

«Ma che è sti cosi?» disse senza poter frenare lo stupore nella voce.

«Quali cosi?»

«Gli occhiali, Mimì! Che è sta novità?»

Mimì se li tolse subito, in imbarazzo. «Sono per la stanchezza, Salvo.» confessò «Il mio oculista me li ha dati la settimana scorsa, ha detto che me li devo mettere quando comincio a vedere un poco sfocato.»

Salvo si sedette di fronte alla scrivania. «Minchia, la stanchezza di prima mattina c’avi?»

«Ho dormito poco.»

Mimì faceva il ritroso sulla canzonatura, evidentemente questa cosa degli occhiali era un fatto ancora nuovo. Ma Salvo non resistette a forzare ancora la mano.

«Dormito poco… Questioni di fimmine, eh, Mimì?»

Per tutta risposta lui si infilò gli occhiali nel taschino.

«Sono un gentiluomo e non parlo.» disse solenne.

Salvo rise ancora. «Ti stai facendo vecchio, chissa è a verità.»

Mimì respirò a labbra strette. «A verità è che tu sei invidioso, perché mi stanno benissimo.»

«Hai ragione, un segugio sei. Non vedo l’ora di arrivare alla cinquantina, come te, per potermeli mettere macari io.»

Si lanciarono un’occhiata. Il fastidio di Salvo era quasi del tutto sparito nella montatura nera degli occhiali di Mimì, aveva l’aria divertita a cui faceva da specchio l’espressione del suo vice, quel sorriso sghembo che lo accoglieva tutte le mattine e gli diceva che la giornata stava cominciando. A volte lo cercava anche nel mezzo della giornata, quando i fili dei pensieri si annodavano: cominciava una finta discussione, uno scambio di battute per prendersi in giro. Il sorriso sghembo di Mimì era come una pausa, un punto e virgola per riprendere fiato e proseguire.

«Insomma, che cercavi nel mio ufficio?» chiese Salvo, perché la giornata doveva andare avanti.

«Il referto della scientifica per l’ammazzatina dell’altro giorno.» rispose Mimì, tornando serio anche lui.

«Perché? Ci sono novità?»

«Stamattina è arrivato quello di Pasquano sull’autopsia e volevo vedere-»

Salvo spalancò gli occhi e si alzò di botto, indignato.

«Minchia, e me lo vuoi dire subito?! Già aspettiamo i comodi di Pasquano, ora dobbiamo aspettare anche quelli del dottor Augello!»

Anche Mimì alzò sé stesso e la voce. «Ma tu sì ca prima 'ntrasissi tutto agitato e poi mi scassi i cabbasisi sugli occhiali! Tutto tu fai!»

«Adesso mi fai vedere questo referto, e poi non esci da questo commissariato fino a quando non mi hai sistemato l’ufficio così come stava! Nemmeno una carta fuori posto deve stare!»

«E te lo metto a posto, Montalbano! Minchia che fissato cu sì!»

«Le cose mie, te l’ho detto sempre, non le devi toccare! Mi dà fassidiu!»

Avevano gridato, e gridando erano usciti dall’ufficio di Salvo ed entrati in quello di Mimì, senza che nessuno nel commissariato battesse ciglio.

«Sei una camurria, Salvo! Una camurria!» furono le ultime parole udibili, prima che la porta si chiudesse.

«Questi che sono, Salvo?»

La voce di Livia lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Era dal suo lato del letto, in piedi, e aveva un paio di occhiali da vista in mano. Il cuore ebbe un piccolo tuffo. Salvo li prese in mano e li guardò, ma non aveva dubbi.

«Sono quelli di Mimì.»

«Mimì porta gli occhiali?» chiese lei sorpresa

«Da non molto, e quasi mai in pubblico. Ieri sera è venuto a cena qua e se li sarà scordati.»

«Perché sul comodino?»

Salvo alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei. «Sì, lo sai com’è Mimì. Si vergogna, dice che alterano il suo charme. Ogni volta che può li perde di proposito.»

_Mimì si era già messo il pigiama, che poi era una maglia e un pantalone di Salvo che lui una sera aveva scelto e se ne era impossessato, come una serie di altre cose nella vita e nella casa di Salvo. Come il cuscino, che camurria il cuscino! Si era messo nel letto, aveva infilato quei ridicoli occhiali e si era messo a leggere un libro con attenzione. Non gli aveva detto che libro era. «Sì commissario, lo devi scoprire da solo.» gli aveva detto._

_«Questo sarebbe il libro del mistero, sì?»_

_Mimì si voltò sul fianco, come per proteggerlo dalle sue prese in giro. «Dai, Salvo, fammi leggere quieto. Finisco questo capitolo e m’addormo.» aveva risposto mezzo divertito._

_Salvo lo aveva osservato dall’altra parte del letto. Capitava a volte che Mimì dormisse da lui senza che succedesse nient’altro. Certi giorni erano talmente pesanti che a sera erano troppo distrutti anche per guardarsi in faccia. Alle volte uno crollava sulla prima superficie piana che incrociasse il suo cammino, divano o letto che fosse, anche vestiti, consapevoli che da lì a poche ore sarebbero dovuti tornare in commissariato. Si sarebbero dovuti svegliare terribilmente presto, Salvo avrebbe preparato il caffè per entrambi, mentre Mimì si sarebbe lavato al volo per poi correre a casa sua a cambiarsi, che è meglio non tenere niente a casa di Salvo perché distratto com’è potrebbe scordarsi anche la testa._

_Salvo lo aveva osservato, mentre concentrato e divertito aspettava la sua battuta di risposta._

_«Viri che è già tardi, si leggi n’altro poco domani Livia ti trova accussì.»_

_Si era pentito di quello che aveva detto nell’istante in cui gli occhi glaciali di Mimì avevano incrociato i suoi, che da divertiti passarono a confusi. Mimì si era tolto gli occhiali con un sospiro._

_«Lo so che domani viene Livia, Salvo. Stavo cercando di godermi cinque minuti di tranquillità.»_

_Aveva posato occhiali e libro sul comodino, si era voltato e aveva spento la luce senza guardarlo._

_Salvo era rimasto senza parole, immobile nella sua posizione. Non aveva mai immaginato prima che Mimì potesse sentirsi in quel modo. Certo, la situazione non era ideale per nessuno dei due, tra le corse di prima mattina e lo stare attenti a non lasciare tracce in giro, e poi non ne avevano mai veramente_ parlato _. Salvo lo detestava, detestava addentrarsi in conversazioni sui propri sentimenti. Mimì invece adorava parlare, ma non gli aveva mai imposto nulla di troppo difficoltoso. Sapeva che quello era un terreno minaccioso e faceva piccoli passi, portandosi dietro Salvo, con pazienza. Ma di questo non avevano mai parlato. Di cosa dovevano parlare, poi? Non sapevano già cosa stava succedendo? Era successo e basta. Avevano lasciato che succedesse. Avevano lasciato che la nuova normalità si infilasse nelle pieghe della loro quotidianità. Non si erano mai domandati il perché ad alta voce, non si erano mai chiesti nulla, a casa di Salvo non c’era una cosa, nemmeno uno spazzolino, che fosse di Mimì e che lui dovesse portarsi dietro. Era come se non esistessero, era come se qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo fosse una loro allucinazione, qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe ricordato se non loro due. A Salvo andava bene così. Non immaginava che forse a Mimì potesse non stare bene. Aveva aperto la bocca un paio di volte senza sapere bene cosa dire._

_«Mi dispiace, Mimì.» aveva biascicato alla fine «Non volevo-»_

_«No, infatti, Salvo.» l’aveva interrotto lui «Tu non vuoi mai.»_

_Salvo si accigliò. «E che mi viene a significare sta frase?»_

_Mimì si era voltato e lo aveva guardato serio negli occhi. «Che viene a significare? Che tu non vuoi mai ferire nessuno. Però lo fai. E qualcuno ogni tanto te lo deve pur dire.»_

_Lo aveva colpito come una secchiata di acqua fredda. Ora era il cattivo della storia?_

_«E chi se non tu, giusto?» aveva replicato punto sul vivo._

_«Giusto. Chi se non io?» aveva risposto Mimì, calmo._

_Chi se non lui, che era il suo migliore amico? Chi poteva dirgli le cose così direttamente ed essere così preciso se non Mimì Augello? Salvo quasi aveva sperato in un litigio, una scusa qualunque per discutere di altro, qualsiasi altra cosa. Invece Mimì l’aveva disinnescato. Lo guardava fisso, ma non era arrabbiato. Sembrava solo stanco, triste. Forse un po’ deluso. Era stato Salvo ad abbassare gli occhi, era stato lui a staccarsi dallo sguardo del suo migliore amico che lo conosceva fin troppo a fondo, che gli sapeva leggere il suo senso di colpa._

_«Hai ragione.» aveva mormorato controvoglia alle mani con cui non ricordava di aver stretto il lenzuolo. Poi aveva cercato di nuovo gli occhi di Mimì, che li aveva chiusi e ci si era passato una mano sopra. Quando era tornato a guardarlo, Mimì aveva di nuovo quel suo sorriso sghembo con cui si dicevano mille cose, perché era il suo migliore amico –_ il suo migliore amico! – _e non avevano bisogno di tante parole. Le loro conversazioni avvenivano altrove._

_«Andiamo a dormire, Salvo, che è tardi.» aveva detto solo._

_Salvo aveva lasciato andare il fiato che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto, sollevato, ma non del tutto, e aveva annuito. Si era steso, Mimì si era voltato sul fianco, verso di lui._

«Qualche giorno di questi si perde pure la testa.»

Salvo li esaminò ancora, e infine li posò sul proprio comodino.

«Non dimenticare di portarglieli domani, eh.» si raccomandò Livia mettendosi a letto.

«Cà quale! Accussì impara a lasciare le cose sò in giro!» esclamò lui divertito, ricordando la faccia confusa di Mimì mentre li cercava sulla scrivania, qualche giorno prima.

Livia rise. «Dai, non essere cattivo. Vengo anche io, voglio vedere come gli stanno!»

«Male, Livia, gli stanno male.»

«Scommetto che non è vero.» insisté lei, ridendo ancora alle smorfie di disappunto che faceva Salvo. «La tua è solo invidia. Mimì è sempre bello, sta bene con tutto, è una delle sue qualità innate.» aggiunse.

Salvo la guardò, ingoiando a vuoto. Si mise a letto anche lui. «Bah. Io tutta sta bellezza nun a viriu.» commentò alla fine, facendo spallucce.

Sentì Livia ridere ancora. «Te l’ho detto! Sei invidioso!»

Rise anche lui, e chiuse gli occhi.

_«Salvo.»_

_Salvo aveva provato ad aprire gli occhi, ma il sole gli sembrava fortissimo._

_«Salvo.»_

_Aveva aperto piano gli occhi. Aveva guardato su, in direzione della voce._

_«Salvo.»_

_Era Mimì._

_«Ti dico solo due cose, poi puoi rimetterti a dormire.»_

_Era vestito già, era seduto sul bordo del letto, affianco a lui. La luce lo colpiva di lato e gli dava un’aria irreale._

_«Io corro a casa. Ho già messo a posto tutto, il cuscino, il pigiama e pure lo spazzolino.»_

_Aveva lo sguardo appannato e gli angoli del viso ancora arrotondati dal sonno._

_«La macchinetta del caffè è pronta, devi solo accendere sotto. Ci vediamo in commissariato più tardi.»_

_Più tardi. Perché lui doveva andare a prendere Livia. Aveva annuito. Mimì gli aveva sorriso e aveva fatto per alzarsi. Salvo lo aveva trattenuto per un braccio._

_«Mimì.»_

_Aveva la voce ancora impastata. Aveva ingoiato e poi sospirato. Voleva essere chiaro._

_«Per il fatto di ieri sera-»_

_«Salvo, è tutto a posto-»_

_«Minchia, Mimì, me la fai finire una frase, una?» aveva sbottato, che già era difficile per lui da sveglio, figuriamoci intontito dalle poche ore di riposo._

_Mimì era rimasto in silenzio._

_«Volevo dirti…» si era fermato. Aveva voluto finire la frase e ora non sapeva più come continuarla. Mimì aveva continuato a rimanere in attesa, paziente._

_«Mi dispiace.» aveva detto alla fine «Veramente.»_

_Per tutto. Gli dispiaceva per tutto. Voleva che fosse chiaro. Voleva che Mimì lo sapesse. Ma Mimì lo sapeva già. Aveva sorriso._

_«Va bene, Salvo. Non sono arrabbiato. Davvero.»_

_Salvo gli aveva dato una stretta al braccio. Perché le parole potevano babbiare. Ma la loro vera conversazione, quella che avveniva senza perdere ciatu, non poteva ingannarlo. Mimì aveva posato una mano sulla sua._

_«Ci vediamo dopo.»_

_A Salvo era bastato._

_«A dopo.»_

_E, come fosse sempre stata una loro abitudine, Mimì gli aveva dato un bacio veloce e se ne era andato._

«Salvo.»

Salvo aprì gli occhi. Livia in piedi davanti a lui lo guardava.

«Andiamo?» chiese.

Erano quasi pronti per il commissariato. Salvo era seduto sul bordo del letto, doveva aver chiuso gli occhi senza pensarci. Si alzò con quello che gli sembrò uno sforzo infinito.

«Andiamo.» disse, e si avviò alla porta, gli occhiali di Mimì nella tasca interna della giacca che sbattevano ad ogni passo.

**Author's Note:**

> Per la consulenza sul siciliano si ringraziano beautifvsailor e mjstyclousx_  
> Per il supporto il nostro magnifico gruppo su twitter. You know who you are, my dearest humans!  
> Grazie a Sonia, lettrice della prima ora, e Ginevra, per il supporto tecnico! I love you!
> 
> La canzone della citazione e del titolo è No choir di Florence + The Machine!


End file.
